plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Citron
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Citron (PvZ: GW2). Citron is the third plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It shoots powerful balls of plasma at zombies. Etymology Citron's name is derived from ''Citrus medica'', known as the citron in English. However, its round body and orange color resemble the better known orange. Alternatively, the name is possibly a pun on "citrus," where the suffix "-tron" has adds a futuristic implication to the plant, which in fact fits the world it is unlocked in. Overview When Citron is first planted, it is small. At that stage, it charges its projectile and quickly gets bigger until it reaches its charged stage. It takes seven seconds to charge up the first ball of plasma, then takes ten seconds to charge after that. If there are no zombies or tombstones in front of the Citron, it will keep the plasma ball charged until one appears. The plasma balls that Citron fires deal 40 normal damage shots to zombies. Almanac entry Sun cost: 350 DAMAGE: Huge AREA: Single RECHARGE: Fast Citrons shoot powerful balls of plasma. As the owner and primary user of "Vitamin C-U-Later" 20-hour energy shots, Citron is always on and always ready for action. "Let's make this happen!!" Chinese version "Thick and thin" is the motto of charged Citron, precocious character feels his vast, steady. Asked the secret of his success, he pointed to his house directly to the large-screen plasma TV. In Chinese: "厚积而薄发" 是充能柚子座右铭 , 少年老成的性格让人觉得他渊博 , 稳重 。 有人问他成功的秘诀时 , 他指了指他家那台大屏等离子电视机 。 Upgrades Plant Food Upon the usage of Plant Food, Citron gets struck by lightning and shoots a giant glowing light-blue plasma ball that flings away most types of zombies and graves in that lane. The plasma ball disintegrates upon impact with a Robo-Cone Zombie, Gargantuar, Mecha-Football Zombie, Shield Zombie, Disco-tron 3000, or the Zombot Tomorrow-tron, creating an explosion with a small blast radius that deals 200 normal damage shots, enough to instantly kill anything except Zombot Tomorrow-tron and Jurassic Gargantuar. Level upgrade Costumed Citron deals higher damage and produces chains of electric current to attack zombies. Strategies Citron's greatest advantage is its high damage per second capability. Against a single target, Citron can easily outmatch most controllable plants, including Strawburst and Banana Launcher. Thanks to this, Citron is a powerful choice against single high-health targets such as Robo-Cone Zombie and Gargantuar. However, its high cost, slow firing rate, and lack of controllability mean that large amounts of weak zombies will present a great threat to Citron, as it will deal huge amounts of overkill damage and waste its shots. Because of this, Citron should be paired with other crowd-controlling plants. The Plant Food ability is very similar in many parts to Laser Bean's. The main difference between the two is how they deal with larger, tougher zombies. Laser Bean's Plant Food ability is not stopped by mechanical enemies, effectively making Laser Bean more useful than Citron for crowd control. Conversely, Citron's can instantly kill zombies that Laser Bean's cannot, making Citron ideal against single Gargantuars and Gargantuar Prime, who will release their Imp after passing the 90 normal damage shots mark. Regardless, in levels without tough zombies, the two are perfectly interchangeable with no major differences. Citron should be avoided against zombies that block or deflect straight-firing projectiles like Shield Zombie and Jester Zombie as they will nullify the plasma ball. The same does not apply to its Plant Food ability projectile, so Citron can be boosted to deal with these threats should the situation get dire. Gallery Trivia *If one looks closely at a zombie that has been flung from Citron's Plant Food ability, small bolts of electricity will arc around the zombie. *Before Far Future was released, it was going to cost 400 sun, according to an official screenshot released on Tuesday prior to the world's release by Electronic Arts. *It is the second Far Future plant to be previewed in Piñata Parties, the first being Laser Bean. *During Last Stand setup, Citron's animation stops once it is fully charged, possibly due to a bug. Once the level starts, Citron's animation will resume. *If the player looks closely at its seed packet, the pupils are pointing down, while on the lawn, the pupils are looking right. Just before it gets fully charged, its eyes can be seen pointing down. *Magic Vine's projectile from Plant Food upgrade is a recolored version of this Citron's. *Unlike other machines, Citron can toss away Zombie Bulls and Bug Bot Imps with its Plant Food effect. *Citron can hit Zombot Tomorrow-tron while the latter is mid-air. es:Pomelo fr:Cédrat ru:Цитрон Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Use Your Brainz EDU